


The Two Crows Diverge

by obsessionofcookies



Series: To Reach the Gold [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Pining, University, Volleyball, basically hinata and kageyama go to separate universities, daisuga and iwaoi are for later, first chapter is not in chronological order, first two chapters will be second and third year of high school, highschool at first, kageyama struggles in this, most of it takes place in university, mostly kageyama's perspective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:30:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7033555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessionofcookies/pseuds/obsessionofcookies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn’t until when Hinata says -“We need to start thinking about who’s going to be vice-captain for the team.” - that Kageyama fully realizes it’s going to be his last year of high school.</p>
<p>Their third year goes by just as quickly as the other previous years, maybe even quicker since he has that unpleasant feeling in his chest whenever he looks down at Hinata.</p>
<p>And he knows, he <em>knows</em> what he promised Hinata. So despite the strange sting in his heart he agrees and reaffirms Hinata’s promise to beat him in university volleyball over and over again, until it’s the end of their third year. It wasn’t really that big of a surprise he tells himself, this is normal he tells himself. Hinata being on the other side of the net is how it’s supposed to be. </p>
<p>It was all temporary. </p>
<p>
  <em>Time’s up.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Two Crows Diverge

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't read the manga, so there will be likely a lot of canon divergences in this! Also, there will be more fluffiness in the beginning, and then we'll get to the more serious stuff - and it may become a little angsty~
> 
> **the 1st chapter is NOT in chronological order, so recognize the year, and month it happens in and such** , the rest of the fic won't be like this so don't worry!
> 
> These are just little tidbits before the main story which will be the end of kageyama’s third year and his university life. So for now you get tidbits of his second year, and chapter 2 will be tidbits of the third year
> 
> anyways enjoy your reading~

February 6 - 4:00 p.m. - Second Year

**2016**

Kageyama doesn’t realize it’s going to be his last year of high school after their defeat in the Interhigh against Aobajousai. Or when Ennoshita, Narita, and Kinoshita start watching practice rather than contributing in it, most of them with bags under their eyes or quickly saying goodbye, claiming to have a night class to attend to. He doesn’t realize it when Nishinoya starts drilling the first years harder, especially Royama the first year who is a great backup libero, or with Tanaka rarely intimidating the first years anymore, instead pushing the wing spikers and giving them advice. He doesn’t notice the nostalgic smiles or how his senpais are often dwindling in the equipment or club room, or their lingering stares at the court. He doesn’t catch it when Tanaka and Nishinoya even start missing practices in favour of studying.

No, Kageyama realizes that it’s their third and final year of high school only when Ennoshita tells the entire team over a meeting that the third years will be graduating at the beginning of March and that the Captain and Vice Captain will be chosen as well. 

And even then the thought merely passes his mind and he doesn’t quite grasp it, just lets it slip away into the thoughts of his confusing English homework and whether or not his Mom will cook something good for dinner that night. He isn’t sure why he lets the thought pass so easily, without any care or worry - it may have to do with the strange feeling in his chest that situated itself painfully beside his heart and spilled into his lungs when the thought passed by him for that mere moment. He doesn’t know why he let the thought slip.

But the days still continue. Kageyama wakes up, races Hinata to morning practice, practices until he feels like his body will waste away, pushes through the school day, practices once again until he can barely feel his own body as his own, leaves the school with Hinata walking with him partway, attempts homework to the best of his drowsy mind’s abilities, eats dinner with his parents or just his Mom or neither, then heads back to bed. The cycle continues and nothing ever really changes.

The thought of his last remaining year at Karasuno fully registers only when it’s during after-school practice and Hinata’s bothering him about trying out some quicks with the first years. Kageyama is staring at the volleyball in his hands when Hinata’s upbeat voice mentions, “We need to start thinking about who’s going to be vice-captain for the team.”

Kageyama in this moment with Hinata peering up at him seriously, brown and gold meshing together is when he fully grasps the concept of _this is going to be it, the final year we work together like this_. And this thought gets his body freezing in shock, completely appalled he hadn’t noticed this far sooner. Hell, Hinata was supposed to be the dumbass idiot, not him! How did he not realize this?! Kageyama drops the volleyball in the midst of these thoughts. Hinata catches it using his damn ever so perfect reflexes. 

Kageyama wonders if he somehow didn’t keep track of time correctly. The echo of only one year left keeps him from moving and he just stares into the brown and gold blinking up at him from below. Just one year. Kageyama remembers how quickly his first year zoomed by, how wonderful he felt when initially working with Hinata. The triumphs and failures they experienced together. It was like he was just coming to notice how long ago that time was and the fact that his second year of high school had completely flew by. With getting the first years up to date, pulling together a team after the loss of Asahi, Sugawara, and Daichi. The rare times Asahi would come to visit Nishinoya, apologizing that the others could never visit anymore with being swamped with university work. The fact that it’s all over is baffling and for some reason Hinata chooses to ignore the obvious reaction from his ally. Instead, the smaller teen casually bounces the volleyball, asking, “who do you think should be it?”

“Er-what?” Kageyama regains his composure, frowning down at Hinata in hopes of resembling his normal self in some manner.

Hinata yells, annoyed, “you idiot, I’m asking you who you think the vice-captain should be!”

“I’m _not_ an idiot!” Kageyama elbows Hinata, albeit softly since he legitimately was the one at fault, “And _I don’t know_ , Yamaguchi? He may have been too nervous to take on captaincy but he probably can handle taking the responsibilities of the vice-captain. Why are you asking me, anyways?” 

Yamaguchi was Ennoshita’s first suggestion as Captain, but the boy completely refused saying he would never be able to take on the role that large or be the backbone when he’s a pinch server that plays on and off during the course of the game. That left Hinata the second pick as Captain, who’s loud and an extremely energetic orange haired idiot that Kageyama would like to say becomes even more of an airhead than usual with his new title of Captain. He remembers Hinata gaining the title, but with the third years still occupying practices (occasionally), the brutal truth of the situation - them all reaching their final year - didn’t pass through his mind in those moments. 

Kageyama knows for a fact Hinata would excel at taking on Captain duties, he has the team spirit down and engraved in his entire essence, and the entire team flocks to him like a bright flame. He easily encourages every uncertain person on the team, even sometimes himself Kageyama might add. Hinata deserves the position, no doubt at all in Kageyama’s mind.

“I-I wanted to ask you - well I just,” Hinata mumbles, eyes avoiding Kageyama’s narrowed ones. The soon-to-be captain grips tightly onto the ball, nails digging into it harshly, “I was thinking you’d be my top pick - that’s why.”

Kageyama blinks. “Huh?”

“Don’t ‘huh’ me! I’m asking you if you want to be vice captain, sheesh! This isn’t some super hard math problem, it’s an easy question!” Hinata’s outburst causes a few first years nearby that are taking a drink break to stare at them from the corner of their eyes. Kageyama’s face gets a little red from the attention Hinata’s drawing in due to him yelling like an idiot.

“Will you at least stop yelling, god, don’t you have a regular indoor voice you can use?!” Kageyama hisses, forcing Hinata’s head down in his usual rock solid grip. Hinata rolls his eyes.

“Fine, but answer me then!”

“No. I still think Yamaguchi would be better.” Kageyama shakes his head at the idea of even taking on that role. Why the hell would Hinata even suggest such a ridiculous idea?

Hinata’s eyes narrow and he actually frowns. “No, I think you should do it, you’re wrong, so just say yes.”

The image of the kind and encouraging smile Suga gave them all last year, after every practice, during games, after every point they won, and for every high-five they did drifted into Kageyama’s mind. For some reason it all leaves a sour taste in Kageyama’s mouth and gets his eyebrows to deepen in frustration. He’s not going to replace someone like Suga - the idea was absurd. Even Nishinoya, their current vice captain is capable of that encouraging energy, with even more enthusiasm any normal person could ever top.

“ _I’m not saying yes_. I-I’m not good with people, okay?!” Kageyama retorts grudgingly. 

Hinata gives him a hard look, seeming about to disagree before being cut short of their conversation from the loud announcing voice of Nishinoya making his way into the gym. The libero yells about how everyone’s slacking off. One of the rowdier first years, Murata, starts spitting out water while yelling back an insult. It isn’t until Hinata’s reminding the first years to get into the next drilling session that Kageyama acknowledges Hinata is practically already acting as Captain. And once again, he didn’t even notice this. It seems Kageyama’s the only one who was blind-sided by this because Tsukishima appears as nonchalant as ever (then again he’s always nonchalant) and Yamaguchi isn’t mentioning the orange haired buffoon taking charge at all. 

Once more, Kageyama feels a little oblivious to some things.

Maybe more than a little.

...

May 10 - 3:20 pm - Second Year

**2015**

“You’re not doing it right - just-er- you know,” Kageyama struggles to explain receiving to the calmest of the first years, Oba, who spins the volleyball in his hands and gives the nervous second year setter in front of him a bored look.

“Kageyama-senpai, do you need a break? Again?” Oba questions, with a raise of his thick eyebrow. 

Kageyama’s eyebrow twitches at the condescending tone from a first year who’s only been in the club for a little over a month, asking him, a second year if _he’s_ the one who needs a break. It’s already May and Kageyama, despite being assigned to watch over Oba’s receiving practice, is still completely lost in teaching these newcomers on how to fully grasp the basics.

He glares, hoping to intimidate the ever-calm facade of Oba, but the boy who’s only a few centimetres shorter than himself merely bumps the volleyball back towards him, “just spike it at me again, already.” He takes the receiving stance and Kageyama grumbles to himself a barely audible, ‘Noya should be doing this.’ 

The said third year libero is helping their dubbed ‘problem child’ Murata who much like when Hinata was a first year, could barely make regular receives, let alone a receive against powerful spikes or serves. The rest of the team are lucky in working on individual practice, or the usual drills. One of the more timid first years Kageyama notices from the corner of his eye is already flocking towards Yamaguchi, even hiding behind the tall freckled teen when Tsukishima approaches them; although, as Kageyama already knows, Tsukishima’s lost some of his typical saltiness over the first year. Judging from how the only one he bothers is Murata (so far) who never shuts up whether it be his yelling or complaining about wanting to spike one of the famous tosses from Kageyama already. 

He supposes the pro out of helping Oba is that he doesn’t have to deal with Murata at the very least. Kageyama missed being one the first years to bring a ruckus to the gym - now that he’s already in his second year, he’s beginning to understand why Daichi was always tired-looking or losing his composure around them whenever him and Hinata bickered.

Oba receives a few properly in a row and Kageyama catches the ball, about to ask if he needs to practice spiking, when he hears the blood curdling yell from Noya, “ASAHI-SAN! HOLY SHIT YOU CAME!”

Everyone’s heads snap to the doorway of the gym, where Asahi stands wearing a casual outfit and slinging a backpack around one of his shoulders. His hair is in a slight disarray, likely due to the heat and he gives a small smile to everyone accompanied by a wave, “hello, everyone.”

Noya takes less than 1 second to reach Asahi and practically attack him to the ground in a rough hug. The rest of the team trails to the loud reunion, the new first years whispering to themselves. Kageyama hears Oba commenting, “they seem close.” Which Kageyama thought was the understatement of the entire year. Noya and Asahi were more than close - those two gravitated towards each other throughout the entirety of his first year at Karasuno. Noya was always backing up Asahi and helping him with his anxiety. 

Asahi appears to be beet red when Tanaka hollers, “Woah there, you two getting cozy in broad daylight? Ha, the red on your face is priceless Asahi - Noya I think we broke a new record.” Noya high fives Tanaka and they whoop in cheers of ‘we got Asahi flustered!’, while Ennoshita helps Asahi up with an offered hand. 

Noya cuts in before Ennoshita can even give a simple greeting, “So Asahi, what are you doing here? Did you miss us already?”

“I-I -er yes?” Asahi stammers under Noya’s hard gaze, his light brown, cat-like eyes blinking up at him.

Noya grins, “Good! Cause you can’t promise to visit and never come back!” Asahi lets out a relieved sigh once witnessing the now third year’s bright smile. Kageyama thinks he sees a flicker of something in Asahi’s eyes, but he isn’t sure what since it vanishes once Ennoshita starts scolding Noya for acting like a five-year old, causing Tanaka to laugh. Ennoshita reminds, “you’re not off the hook either, Tanaka - you’re only encouraging him.”

“W-what?!”

Noya turns to the first years and motions to Asahi, “this is Asahi, he was our ace last year.”

The first years erupt in noises of amazement and the louder ones immediately start barraging him with questions. Kageyama stands beside Hinata who’s shuffling on his feet in an obvious ‘I have too much energy to kill’ fashion. Why is it that Hinata’s always in the natural state of wanting to bounce off the walls of the gym?

Kageyama sighs, “wanna practice a few of our quicks?”

Hinata beams before dashing to the court and throwing the ball towards him.

Whilst tossing, Kageyama overhears Asahi mention to Ennoshita that Suga and Daichi couldn’t make it to visit them.

Ennoshita questions, “really? When do you think” -

“I don’t think they want to. At least not now.” Asahi’s voice sounds strangely clipped.

Kageyama was too busy focusing on tossing the ball where Hinata hits at his best to overhear anymore and he found himself blocking out the conversation purposefully. He felt he shouldn’t be hearing any of this - that the memory of his captain and vice-captain of his first year of high school should be left as he remembers it, not be replaced by unnecessary worries. 

The only thoughts swirling in his volleyball obsessed brain are: they needed to bring their makeshift team together; or else they’ll never be able to win the Interhigh.

...

March 1 - 3:08 pm - Second Year

**2016**

“Hey! Kageyama, wait!” Yamaguchi wails and Kageyama stops in his walk to the clubroom, and turns around to face Yamaguchi, who’s bending over to catch up on his breath.

Kageyama asks, a little worried, “Is everything okay?” He wonders if something happened in club yet? Did Murata, the problem child of the first years, nearly fight with Oba or was it that he started cussing at Ennoshita-san again? (the biggest mistake a person can ever make that you can rarely live on to tell the tale of - Murata was narrowly saved by Tanaka who took up the ex-captain’s attention - aka his wrath)

Yamaguchi rights himself with a smile, “Ya, nothing’s wrong at club, just wanted to talk to you before you got changed.”

“Oh, okay then,” Kageyama nods.

“First off,” Yamaguchi scratches the back of his messy brown hair, “I know that Hinata wanted _you_ to be his vice captain, and I just wanted to make sure you weren’t mad about the celebration we had yesterday. I had no idea Tsukki planned it to celebrate my vice-captaincy, the presents and Hinata’s speech was totally surprising for me!”

Kageyama questions quietly, “How did you know?”

“Oh, about you being Hinata’s first pick? I had a feeling...I’ve known you guys for awhile and we all see each other every day, so it’s easy to tell what you guys might be thinking nowadays,” Yamaguchi grins, eyes filling with amusement, “and you know how Hinata can get when he’s frustrated, I’m surprised he didn’t blurt it out in front of Ennoshita-san when he agreed to me being the vice-captain.”

Kageyama adjusts his gym bag over his right shoulder with his eyes falling onto the ground awkwardly, “well, don’t worry. I wasn’t comfortable with it - being vice captain. Er, um, leading people isn’t my specialty.” He thinks he’s explained to Yamaguchi enough, he raises his head back up but the fellow teammate of his is staring off to the side.

Yamaguchi whispers a barely audible, “it isn’t for me either.”

“Huh?” Kageyama utters, head turning in confusion as he tries to grasp what Yamaguchi might be whispering about.

Yamaguchi’s head snaps up, shoulders rigid as he backs away, “Oh! Just thinking of how it’s all gone by so quickly, it’s going to be our last year now, isn’t it?!” He laughs a little towards the end and Kageyama knows Yamaguchi is avoiding what he was really whispering about, but he decides that Yamaguchi if he ever wants to talk to him, he’ll do it on his own terms.

Kageyama isn’t the social one or the friendly one people talk about their problems with - that’s Hinata’s job. He nods in mental affirmation to this fact. 

“Yeah , you’re right.”

…

February 20 - 4:40 pm - Second Year

**2016**

Oba is sipping on his water bottle when he abruptly turns to Kageyama, smiling, “I think I’ve gotten better. My serves are less wobbly now, thanks to you.”

Kageyama feels his face heating a little bit at the rare praise he’s receiving. He shrugs, while looking away. “T-hat’s because you’re the one working hard.”

“No it’s cause you’re great at teaching first years jump serves, _Kageyama-senpai_ ,” Oba responds swiftly with a grin.

Kageyama rolls his eyes, “Enough with the formalities.”

“That’s exactly why I use them on you - you hate them.”

He didn't correct Oba that it's not that he hated being called senpai, but rather it embarrassed him. “Just shut up and start practicing the jump serves again.” Kageyama points harshly towards the nearby basket filled with volleyballs and Oba calmly saunters in its direction, as though he hadn’t just complimented _Kageyama’s_ teaching abilities. 

After practice when he dwindles by the bike racks to wait for Hinata, the said teen is pouting up at him. Kageyama curiously prods, “What’s got you pouting already?”

“You’re a liar.” Hinata crosses his arms defiantly, not even remotely reaching towards his bike - old and practically about to fall apart from the years of use in whatever weather Hinata rides in every day. Kageyama avoids the hard stare and obvious squaring of Hinata’s shoulders. He can tell he’s serious about this - but he has no clue what he had lied about. Was it when he said he ate a proper meal that time, when he actually skipped breakfast due to sleeping in? Or when Hinata mentioned that he thinks his bikes tires are special because he hasn’t had to repump them for months, and Kageyama lied saying that’s not possible when he’s the culprit for his tires perfect conditions. (Having a spare air pump in his bag is a useful tool, it definitely doesn’t have anything to do with how Hinata uses a bike - he needs it in case the school’s pump breaks!) Or when he said Hinata’s hair looked fine when really it was far messier than usual, but for some reason he found the style strangely endearing on the smaller teen?

Hinata lets out an audible sigh, before elaborating, “You’re a liar, because you’re great with the first years.”

Kageyama’s eyes widen, the memory from earlier in the month resurfacing in the midst of the more evident memories of exhausting practices. His blue eyes follow Hinata who’s shoulders slump with a louder sigh to himself as he unlocks his bike from the rack, he watches the crown of Hinata’s bright orange hairs swivelling in different directions. 

Hinata and him walk home together in silence. What Hinata doesn’t mention, but Kageyama already knows is that there’s no need to bother him about it anymore. Yamaguchi has already been accepted as vice-captain, earning Ennoshita’s approval and everything. Kageyama knows Hinata’s disappointed, from the thick silence and frown on the smaller teen’s face.  
Kageyama doesn’t mention Hinata’s disappointment, sensing that weird feeling occupying his chest once again before he forcibly shoves it away with the clench of his fists. The only thoughts he forces himself to think is that Yamaguchi was always the better choice in the first place. And that thinking about it will only hinder him from finishing this final year on a high note.

...

February 29 - 7:30 pm - Second Year

**2016**

Kageyama rubs at his runny nose with his winter sleeve jacket as him and Hinata wave goodbye to Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, and Yachi, who are heading in the opposite way. 

Hinata’s skipping in his step. “Wasn’t that fun?!”

“Mhm.”

“It’s a good thing you know Yamaguchi, Yachi, and I, or else you’d have another boring night at home!” Hinata smiles brightly, the lopsidedness of the smile almost blinding Kageyama’s eyes from the sheer honesty in it. The taller teen allows a small smile to slip, ducking his face away so Hinata doesn’t see it as Hinata babbles on, “Celebrating the start of our third year was fun! I think even Tsukishima started giving less insults at the end.”

“For you, maybe,” Kageyama rolls his eyes. Tsukishima had kept being such a smart-ass about the exact dates certain movies premiered in, as though Kageyama should actually know all of them.

Hinata nods, “Oh and Yamaguchi and Yachi were super hyped about the movie Tsukishima was talking about, right? We should all check it out when it comes out!”

“Sure, whatever, you’re the one who’s good at scheduling this stuff. Though I still don’t know why you lied.”

Hinata nearly walks straight into the trash can, narrowly dodging the large bin and gaping at Kageyama like a floundering fish. The setter deadpans, “You think I didn’t notice? Yachi literally gave Yamaguchi a gift and everything, you even had a speech ready! You could have just told me we were celebrating Yamaguchi’s vice-captaincy!”

Kageyama frowns, realizing he ruined the nice atmosphere they had. But ever since Yachi pulled out that CD for Yamaguchi, Kageyama has been at a loss for why Hinata hadn’t simply told him.

“I-I may have lied, but I didn’t want you to back out”-

“I wouldn’t do that - I already told you that I didn’t want it so” -

Hinata cuts the setter off, shoving him roughly, “and that’s exactly what I still don’t get! Why didn’t you want to just be my vice-captain?! I-Is it that hard to work with me?!”

Kageyama gapes, wondering where the hell Hinata gets these crazy ideas from. “W-what are you talking about? We literally work perfectly fine together everyday!”

“Then tell me why - the whole sucking at leadership thing and being a bad teacher is such bullshit-” Kageyama opens his mouth to object but Hinata explodes, “And don’t you fucking deny it!” Kageyama looks down and realizes Hinata’s fists are curling into the fabric of Kageyama’s dark green hoodie and he carefully pries the stubborn hands off of himself. There’s a flash of the memory where Hinata had done the same when the two had their first and last big fight in their first year. They still have fights, obviously, the two were equally stubborn hotheads, but their fights were normally small and resulted in challenging smirks or a breath of relief or a calm atmosphere only after letting some steam off one of their chest’s. Kageyama can tell by the serious set of Hinata’s jaw that this isn’t one of those simple petty fights they have everyday. It leaves Kageyama’s heart and hands stuttering in nerves, at the thought of a repeat of their fight in their first year. He didn’t want to cause something so unnecessary in their last year together. To waste most of it in tension. The idea of it made Kageyama seriously scared beyond his mind, and the sheer capability of being this scared causes him to reveal his reasoning to Hinata. 

Kageyama mumbles, “I-It’s not that I don’t think I can teach them. I just don’t want to scare anyone off. I’m not exactly the kindest looking person. And you said so yourself that my smile is scary. So, yeah. That’s why.” Hinata’s hands fall to his sides and his brown orbs widen, as though he’s surprised Kageyama remembered that. Kageyama refrains the urge to pull at Hinata’s hair to get him back for making a fool of himself like this.

“I...that’s not true.” Hinata replies, eyes now staring at the deserted street with only a few cars parked on the sides of the road in front of still open shops.

“Ehhhhh?!” Kageyama yells, gripping onto Hinata’s collar in anger, “what do you mean you lied?!”

“Well - I-i didn’t in that moment, I think? - I did think your smile was scary - but that was then and now you don’t smile that much but when you do - you hide it - and the glimpses I see of it are all gwah! And pwah!”

Kageyama relaxes his hold on Hinata’s shirt collar and feels his face heat. The strange feeling overcomes him once again, situating itself incredibly close to his heart. This time getting his heart to beat far too rapidly to be considered normal. Hinata stares up at him confused and Kageyama masks his obvious hesitation with his usual elbow to Hinata’s chest and an annoyed huff of, “you’re such a dumbass.”

Hinata doesn’t seem to comment on the setter’s wildly beating heart and Kageyama would rather it stay that way for the far future.

...

March 11 - 3:30 pm - Second Year

**2016**

“Hey, Kageyama - it’s the last practice for the third years today, isn’t it? We’re on our own for the spring tournament then.” Hinata says this as he gasps for air from their usual race to reach the gym in the morning. Hinata’s crouched on the ground, facing away from Kageyama.

“Yeah,” Kageyama mutters as he stares at the back of Hinata’s head, “they told us about that a while ago, dumbass.”

“I didn’t forget!”

Kageyama nudges Hinata with his foot. “Hey, you okay?”

“Yeah. I’m fine.” Hinata let’s out a sigh before continuing, “It’s not like I’m angry - it’s just that...I don’t know, I’m going to miss them, that’s all.”

Kageyama replies thoughtfully, “Yeah, I am too,” his foot nudges Hinata’s calf once again, “But you know how serious they all are - they wouldn’t say they’re going to come and not show up so”-

“Like Suga-san and Daichi-san?” Hinata abruptly states, voice whispering as though it’s forbidden to even mention those names. No one really brought up those names anymore and Kageyama felt a lump in his throat form from their memorable first year with them and how unlikely it will be to ever see them again.

“Yeah they won’t be...like them. They’ll be like Asahi, you know how Nishinoya-san will probably go to the same university as him, right? The one nearby - so I’m sure he’ll visit often, they’ll definitely cheer at the games,” Kageyama reassures him further, “It’ll be a lot more lively than when Asahi-san cheered by himself - if you count his internal yelling at us as cheering.”

Hinata’s head finally turns to face Kageyama’s and he realizes his eyes are watering a little. He can tell letting the third years go is going to be hard for Hinata, it’ll be hard for him too, they’re irreplaceable, just like Asahi and the others. Hinata is snorting to himself now, the red in his eyes the only remnants of his tears,“Ya, Tanaka-san would be super loud, he’ll probably rip his shirt off in the bleachers.”

“The girls in the stands will yell at him that he’s a pervert,” Kageyama adds and he shakes his head at the ridiculous image of Tanaka taking his shirt off as he cheers for them all from the stands. A grin begins to take form on his face as he stares at his crossed feet on the ground.

Hinata rests his head on his shoulder, which Kageyama has noticed he’s been starting to do more often, he can feel the curve of Hinata’s lips against his shirt, “Haha, ya, I can see it, you’re right Kageyama. There’s nothing to worry about.” Kageyama peers over at Hinata, who sighs resignedly with a close of his eyes, head still tucking itself in the crook of his shoulder, both of their legs crossed on the ground. Not quite touching but touching at the same time. The calm silence that falls around them is a welcomed reassurance to the fact that this was bound to happen. That everything will be okay.

A few moments later, Ennoshita arrives with the keys to the gym, and tosses them to Hinata. The third year is in his track suit, not seeming tired despite it being early in the morning, he has an all-knowing expression on his face when the two second years straighten on the ground. “Don’t tell me you guys are already crying, we still got practice you know.”

Tanaka is grinning from behind him, arms crossing, “aw, our kouhai are so attached, Tsukishima, why can’t you be more like that?” 

Nishinoya echoes, “yeah, you should kiss the ground where our feet touch!” 

Tsukishima arrives to the doors of the gymnasium next, his usual unamused expression occupies his face, “I’ll never be as sappy as these babies. I wasn’t even that sappy at ten years old.”

“Aw, Tsukki’s going to miss you guys,” Yamaguchi teases the taller teen who glares at him in annoyance. “He’s just in denial and trying to not think about it.”

“Shut up Yamaguchi.”

“Yes, Tsukki~!”

Ennoshita sighs, “some things don’t change,” he may sound annoyed but Kageyama can tell by the fondness in his eyes that he’s happy to be here listening to the usual banter between the second years and third years. Their captain claps his hands together and turns to them all with a wide grin, “let’s end this on a high note guys, I don’t want to see any of you slacking or crying about this - we’re going to do this like any other practice, got it?”

They all agree and it’s not like any of them would go against Ennoshita’s last wishes as captain of Karasuno. The practice, like all of them leaves Kageyama aching. But this time the ache feels ten times worse when he’s sitting on his bed at home, staring at the ceiling. Maybe it’s because he overheard the conversation between Ennoshita and Tanaka, ending in a tear-jerking hug, or maybe it’s from how the first years kept begging them all to stay or how Takeda and Ukai congratulated all of the third years with proud faces for graduating, or maybe it was because of the group hug and final cheer they all shared at the end of the practice. But Kageyama knew why the lump was really there. 

_‘We’re going to have to say goodbye and leave too. That’s going to be us.’_

He didn’t want to acknowledge the thought. He wanted it to disappear to the recesses of his mind.

He pulls the covers over his head and sleeps it all off. 

His dreams are pictureless and filled with unrecognizable faces; thankfully he does not think of the thought. But even when he wakes up, the lump in his throat is still there and he has to wash his face a few times before feeling somewhat normal.

That morning practice, when the duo raced to the gym doors Hinata reaffirmed the promise they made in their first year.

“I’m going to beat you Kageyama. When we get to university we’ll face each other like in junior high.” Hinata was grinning, his eyes were innocent and wide with hope for the future as he stared to the gym doors proudly.

Kageyama nodded. It’s not like he could do anything else but agree. Because being teammates was always temporary. An accident; something not meant to happen. It was pure coincidence they ended up at Karasuno, what they always are is rivals, nothing more, and nothing less.

The ache in his chest seemed to grow just a little.


End file.
